


Knives

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: He’d always considered redemption to be out of reach, or something that would take impossible feats to save his once enemies followed by giving himself over the authorities he knew were corrupt… But he was learning that sometimes redemption was quieter than that.Sometimes, redemption meant saving your once enemies, and then settling down to be a door-to-door knives salesman.





	Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is and frankly I'm too afraid to try and explain

He’d always considered redemption to be out of reach, or something that would take impossible feats to save his once enemies followed by giving himself over the authorities he knew were corrupt… But he was learning that sometimes redemption was quieter than that.

Sometimes, redemption meant saving your once enemies, and then settling down to be a door-to-door knives salesman.

Not exactly the kind of life Goro Akechi ever expected to lead, but… It was better than a dead end, stuck dancing as Shido’s puppet until he outlived his usefulness, he guessed.

His first day, however, had him already second guessing that. His boss was a real  _ ass _ , to put it lightly.

“You better not be total deadweight like  _ some  _ people around here!” He snapped out the words while sending a glare towards a few of the salespeople. “You know what? In fact… Kido! Get your ass over here!”

A man groaned, the kind of groan one would expect from someone who’d be struggling with work for a while, and made his way over. “Yea-- er, yes?”

“You’ll be showing this new face the ropes!” He gestured roughly towards Goro. “Try and not mess this up like you do everything else!”

He was tight lipped as he nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

“Oh, and don’t go giving him special treatment just because he’s an ex-star, either!”

The man tilted his head to the side. “Ex-star…?”

“This is why you have such bad sales, Kido! You aren’t in tune with  _ anyone! _ ” The man scoffed, shaking his head and looking back to Goro. “You. Make sure you don’t pick up on his headassery while he’s teaching you!”

_ Why not put me with someone who sells the wares well, if you don’t want me picking up on that sort of thing…?  _ He had to bite his tongue to keep it from slipping out. “Understood.”

“Good! Don’t disappoint.” With that, his new boss turned on his heel and walked out. Asshole.

“Well…” His now mentor rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m Reiji Kido, nice t’ meet you…”

“Yeah… I’m Goro Akechi…” He paused for a moment, looking the man over. He was older, about the age he would expect Joker’s father to be if he had to make a guess, but not old enough that he should be totally oblivious to who he was. “You do know that name, right?”

He blinked slowly. “Uh… Hidehiko mentioned you once, I think? Something about you being a guest on his show.”

Ah, Hidehiko Uesugi… He wasn’t expecting such a plain looking man to know someone in showbiz… “So you know who I was before I… quit, correct?”

“Something about a detective…?” He scratched his cheek. “I don’t exactly keep up on the news, sorry.”

That was fine, though. Perfect, actually… The less people that knew him, the easier it would be for him to move on with his life. Move past the blood on his hands. “No worries, it doesn’t matter anymore, anyway.”

Reiji shrugged. “If you say so… Well, come on. I gotta teach you the ropes.”

\--

Goro had been doing fairly well, as far as sales went. Mostly thanks to people knowing him as the second coming of the detective prince, which was honestly annoying, but whatever… He could work with it.

Though, he still wasn’t the best in the company. In fact, Kenta Yokouchi, his senior, was still easily beating his sales. It was strange, if he was being honest. Nothing about him seemed to scream amazing salesman, after all…

“Kido-san…” Goro approached him after work one day. “How does Yokouchi-san sell so much? It seems… almost supernatural.”

“Oh, that?” Reiji hummed. “Probably him using his Persona, y’know?”

His blood ran cold. Persona…? “What?”

“Y’know, his Persona… You didn’t realize he had one?” Reiji huffed. “Even though I can sense a Persona aura on you, too…”

“Wh… What?” People could  _ sense  _ Personas? Just like that?!

“Ah, you’re one of those people with the… uh… weaker sensing abilities and all that, then.” Reiji seemed a bit annoyed. “Well, that makes this awkward… Uh, listen. Personas aren’t exactly a… rarity around here? Outside of me ‘n Toro, there’s at least another eight from the high school we went to, and four or five others running around Sumaru--”

“So Personas aren’t as rare as I thought…” Goro rose a hand to his chin. That was strange… Had people really been awakening the way he and the others had been for that long?

“All it takes is playing a game, so…” Reiji shrugged. 

“A game?”

“Yeah, you know… The Persona game. You play that and you dream of a butterfly and…” Reiji trailed off as Goro stared at him in utter confusion. “You have no idea what I’m talking about, huh?”

“Not at all. You sound like you’re spouting nonsense.” No reason to not be frank about it.

Reiji shook his head. “Okay, well… This is gonna take a while to explain, then. How about you come over for dinner?”

“...If I must.”

Reiji rolled his eyes. “Then you must, come on.”


End file.
